The Love and Madness of Christmas
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash]With the madness of the holidays, Hermione and Ginny often argue, but give into the other's wishes, because it is the holidays after all. And maybe, just maybe, it's because they are so in love. Fluff, oneshot.


**Just a little Hermione/Ginny fluff for Christmas. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

**

The madness starts a few weeks before Christmas.

Hermione bustles around admiring the season, with Ginny right behind her,"Hermione,love, are you sure that's right?" She asks from behind her lover as he hangs a wreath over the mantle in their country home.

"Yes honey, I'm sure." She says holding her balance on the ladder and positioning it just right. "It has to be perfect."

"No, 'Mione, it doesn't have to be perfect, there is nothing about the Christmas season that is entirely perfect."

"Well, Christmas with me will be as perfect as I can make it." She finished. It was the same thing every year. Decorations went up a few weeks before. Every year, the same fight ensued. Ginny just hung back whenever they began to bicker and let her lover do it the way she wanted. There was no way to win. She had learned her lesson from their first Christmas together just five short years ago.

One week before Christmas, with the house lit up in Fairy lights, and some Muggle ones as well, much to Hermione's persistence every year, the two pull out the fake tree that hides in their basement until Christmas. "We should get a real one, just once."

"We did." Hermione says as she finishes spreading all the branches. "Remember how horrible it was when Crookshanks ran up it, knocking it over into the candles on the table? Remember how it almost destroyed the whole house? Fake trees are better. Crookshanks can dart up it as many times as he wants and there aren't any problems with it tipping over."

Ginny giggles at the memory of the orange cat darting up the tree knocking some bulbs off in the process. Hermione squealed, and started yelling,"Crookshanks! You silly kitty! GET DOWN!" He started too, began to jump and then the tree began to tip. Hermione shrieked,"NOT MY TREE!" And Ginny raced to try and save it before it crashed to the floor. Instead it landed on the table and instantly caught fire.

"Fine, fine. No more real trees." She dug in the box of ornaments and found the one Harry had specially made ,just for them. For their first Christmas together. Two girls, one a red head, the other a bushy haired brunette were settled, stars hanging above their heads. Both were laughing and smiling, clearly happy. Smiling, Ginny placed it on the tree, grabbed her love and planted a slow kiss to her lips.

On Christmas Eve, instead of finding Hermione in the kitchen, baking away, you'll find Ginny. The only thing that Ginny truly loves about the holidays is baking all the goods her mother used to. Instead, she chooses not to use magic. Magic isn't as important as it used to be, unless she's really pressed for time. She loves mixing everything together, getting it just right before placing them on baking sheets to be placed in the oven. Hermione on the other hand, is always hiding away in their bedroom finishing up wrapping those last minute presents. Ginny always giggles how Hermione, such the perfect lady she is, can never manage to wrap gifts as neatly as she does everything else. "Love,"she always says,"why don't you use magic?" Hermione sighs and crosses her arms in a cute pout, the one that Ginny loves.

"Before I realized I had the use of magic, I wrapped them by hand. " She pauses,"After all of these years, you would think I'd actually manage to get better. It seems however, that I get worse."

Ginny smiles, pats her head,"I think it's cute. You're so damn persistent. You never quit, do you?"

Hermione smiles meekly,"No, I don't think I do." And she leans in for a kiss.

Now, Ginny stands in the kitchen, red hair sticking to her forehead from the heat, and sleeves rolled up, apron around here waist, kneading dough for more cookies. Hermione takes a break from her gift wrapping to stand in the kitchen doorway watching her lover. She watches as she carefully kneads the dough, muscles in her back doing their work as she stands on her tip toes to get better leverage to push down some more. She stops for just a second to wipe her forehead with the back of her right hand. Hermione smiles and tiptoes in behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her close. "You work too hard." She says.

"Oh, like you don't?" She asks, then sighs."I wondered how long it would take for you to actually come in here." She says quietly.

"How did you know?" Hermione whispers to match her tone.

"You do it every year. Not that I mind or anything." She finishes with the dough and turns to face Hermione. She's covered in flour, she's sweating, and looking tired, but Hermione could care less. She's hers and that's what matters to her. Feeling a sudden bolt of electricity flowing from her fingertips up through her arms and through the rest of her body, she becomes daring and pushes Ginny back into the counter claiming her mouth in a rough, but gentle kiss.

"Hermione! You know what I always say, not among the food!" Ginny giggles.

"Like that's stopped me before." She says kissing her again, this time without protest from Ginny.

During the holidays, the two may bicker, they may step on eachothers toes, but neither would trade it for the world.


End file.
